


Its Not Easy to be Me

by MelissaJoJareau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaJoJareau/pseuds/MelissaJoJareau
Summary: Kara always had a hard time when it came to her home planet Krypton, she knew she would never see it again since it blew up just as she was leaving in her pod. Alex her wife and foster sister knew she'd never be the same but she knew that if Alex was there with her no matter what happened Kara would be okay. One day Kara discovered that she would not be able to tell her kids about her home.





	

It's Not Easy to Be Me (Superman)  
Kara always had a hard time when it came to her home planet Krypton, she knew she would never see it again since it blew up just as she was leaving in her pod. Alex her wife and foster sister knew she'd never be the same but she knew that if Alex was there with her no matter what happened Kara would be okay, that's why Kara and Alex make such a good team, they're meant to be a team, not just as foster sisters, but as lovers. They loved each other more than just as sisters, some thought it was taboo and crazy, but to them it didn't matter, they loved each other and knew each other better than most people knew them. It was one day when Kara discovered that she and Alex were putting their daughter Caitlyn to bed that she could never show her daughter where she lived, Alex could yes, if they were talking about Alex's home then sure that could be easy for Alex to tell their daughter, but Kara, she would never be able to show her her home planet and her true home. She wanted to break down into tears when Alex was telling their daughter a story about her uncle Clark as Superman and him helping Kara as Supergirl take down a crazy alien.

"Mommy?" Caitlyn asked Kara. Kara looked at her sweet daughter and smiled. "Yes darling?" Kara asked her softly. Caitlyn hugged her and said. "You can cry you know, right? I know you miss your home." Kara looked at her daughter shocked. "What do you mean?" Caitlyn smiled softly, a smile that exactly replicated Alex's gentle smile and said. "Mama told me you were kinda sad about not being able to take me to visit your home planet, Krypton. It's okay to cry about it mommy, I will never think less of you. You're my hero mommy so is mama, you and mama make this world a better place for me and I love you both for it." Alex smiled with pride as her 8 year old daughter talked about how her mom was different than her but she didn't care at all. Kara hugged her little girl close and said. "Katie, you and your mama are my heroes and I thank Rao every day for guiding me to your mama's home. Without your mama I would have never understood the meaning of bravery. I love you so much little muse." Caitlyn smiled and said. "I love you too mama." Kara went to go check on Caitlyn's older brother Caleb while Alex stayed behind with Caitlyn. "Katie, are you okay sweetheart?" Alex asked her daughter. Caitlyn looked at her mama and hugged her. "Mama, I wish mommy could take you, Caleb, and I to see her home planet." Alex smiled sadly and said. "I know baby girl, Is that all you're sad about?" Caitlyn shook her head and said. "I mean I'm sad but I don't know why, I just wish I could help others like you and mommy do I guess." Alex teared up slightly at her daughters words and hugged her close. "I love you so much sweetheart, one day you can do everything your mom and I do and more." Caitlyn nodded and hugged her mama close.

Ten years later Caitlyn understood her mom and why she felt so much pain. She didn't lose her home like her mom did, but she knows the pain of how hard it is to be a hero. Her girlfriend Carly was just like her mama in more ways than one and she loved that about her. Caleb her big brother was protective of her as he should be and she was protective of her younger twin siblings her little brother and sister Ethan and Echo. Carly wrapped her arms around Caitlyn's waist and said. "Are you okay love?" Caitlyn smiled softly and turned around to face her girlfriend. "Yeah, I'm great babe. I really understand how my mom felt when she became Super Girl. She felt so much pain every time she couldn't save someone and I know how she feels." Carly smiled softly and kissed her lips softly. "Caitlyn, I know you are a hero just as much as your moms are. You're their hero, just like your brothers and sister are as well. And most of all, you're my hero. I love you so much Caitlyn Jo Danvers." Caitlyn smiled and said. "Have I ever told you that you are just like my mama?" Carly blushed and said. "Maybe once before, but I love your mama too, she's really amazing. Without her you wouldn't be the girl I fell in love with. They raised you to be a wonderful person and I love you." Caitlyn smiled and kissed her cheek softly, thinking about her future with her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being so lazy college is so crazy.


End file.
